The Jedi Council's Decision
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: SACRIFICE SPOILERS .At Mara's funeral Ben confesses his role in Gejjen's assassination and exposes Jacen as a Sith lord and reconciles with his Uncle Han. The Jedi Council and the Solos deal with this revelation. The Jedi council sends Padme to advise.
1. Chapter 1

"_Will Uncle Han come, though I tried to arrest him." _

"Dad, come on." Ben said trying not to let his voice quaver though his heart was breaking inside.

Luke gave a half-smile. He and Ben had put their problems aside, as Mara would have wanted. Luke knew that his wife loved their son more than anything. More than him even.

"We can't be late for mom's funeral." Ben said, quietly.

"Yeah." Luke said, "your mom's funeral."

Leia had, as expected, tended to most of the funeral arrangements. Luke would have been hopeless at it, insulting half the people by not inviting them. As it was, Leia had had to soothe egos, in Luke's name of course as Leia was still a wanted fugitive, as only Jedi council members and Lando, Tendra, Wedge, Iella, and Myri were invited. The surprise had been how much Jaina and Ben had helped. Well, Ben indirectly because he was still avoiding his aunt and Uncle.

One of the big heartbreaks for Luke really was Ben's avoidance of his Aunt and Uncle. Luke knew that the Solos did not hold a grudge against Ben, or at least it was overshadowed by their sincere grief at Mara's loss. Luke did not want to lose more family members, and he felt that that is what would happen if he had to choose between his son and his brother and sister.

"Dad!"

Luke opened the door, stepping out in his customary all black. Luke noted that Ben had foregone his GAG uniform for a Jedi cloak. Luke smiled at that. "Don't read into it dad." Ben said.

Luke smirked.

"Don't smirk dad, it does not become you." Ben said, secretly glad that his father and him were doing something as normal as bantering about regular father-son stuff.

The smirk and the smile were wiped from Luke's face as they reached the middle of Yavin, where they were conducting the funeral. It was only appropriate, as well as being safe for Han and Leia. Jacen would never think that he or they would come back here. The combined powers of the Jedi council were shielding the proceedings. Luke had worried that some might see that as nepotism on the part of the Grand Master, but Corran and Cilghal, two of the more even-minded Jedi Masters had assured him that it was appropriate. _"After all, she is one of us." _

The two Skywalkers reached the funeral area slowly, Luke sensed the sorrow of friends. He tried to drink in their support. Leia reached him first, enveloping him in a hug and bringing him to his seat. "Ben." Luke said, wanting to hold his son.

"Shh." Leia said, smiling mysteriously. "Han is going to him."

Luke emerged out of his sorrow to shake his head at his sister, even at a time like this she could think of the bigger picture.

"Kid." Han said, startling Ben, who had been concentrating on his mother laying on the funeral pyre.

Ben literally jumped. "Uh, hi… Uncle Han."

"It was Uncle Han whom you tried to arrest."

"About that…"

Had Ben not been so agitated he would have sensed that his Uncle had already forgiven him and just wanted him to apologize so he could verbally forgive him.

Han waited.

Ben sighed. "One of the last things I said to mom was how I wished I could have a family birthday and that you and Aunt Leia would forgive me and come."

Ben finally looked up at his Uncle. "You do forgive me, don't you Uncle Han. I am sorry, I mean, family and right they come first. The arrest warrants were-" Ben started speaking fast. "You are family, you are my Uncle and Aunt and you both have risked so much for me and how do I treat you? I acted like a bratty teenager who doesn't know a good order from a bad-"

Han stopped him there. "I don't do this often kid, but you are forgiven."

Ben smiled up at his Uncle but then hung his head, remembering he hadn't confessed for killing Gejjen yet. If his mom had kept his word, and he knew she had, then his dad didn't know either. "Can we have a family meeting after – afterwards, there is more I need to confess to."

Han's eyes went dark for a moment, but then he remembered his nephew. "Yes."

He paused, and then said the words that he knew Ben would need to hear. "I am proud of you for pulling yourself out of teenage rebellion. I have done horrible things in the name of teenage rebellion. I have done horrible things out of grief, namely blaming Anakin and abandoning your family. You are strong to not have done those things."

Ben's mouth fell open at the thought of his strong, brave Uncle Han calling _him_ Ben Skywalker, the screw up of the Skywalker family, brave.

Luke came up just then and hugged Han tightly, pulling Ben into the hug a moment later. "Let's sit." Luke said.

"I welcome you all to my sister's funeral." Leia said, standing up at the podium. "I thank you all for your support. I know the sacrifice the Jedi and the others in the room are making and have made to make this funeral happen. On behalf of the Solo-Skywalker family, I thank you for it. I thank each and every one of you for your friendship. Trying days are ahead of us, is what Mara's death symbolizes, but her funeral also symbolizes hope. Hope that our unity and courage will bring the trials to a quick end."

Leia inclined her head and sat down on Luke's left as he got up.

"Why do I always have to go after Leia." Luke paused for the sad twitter of laughter. "She said what I wanted to. Mara was a believer in the Jedi order and, speaking as the grand master and not as her husband, one of our success stories. Let us do her memory justice by standing united. I think that Leia and I said such eulogies rather than the more personal eulogies is a testament to the times. It is a testament to Mara. She died fighting, as she would have wanted. She died defending us. Lets be worthy of that. Make no mistake, it was a sacrifice Mara made. She loved life." Luke stopped then. "May the Force be with us all." He said a few moments later and then sat down, allowing Leia to hold him again.

Han got up to light the pyre, pausing as Ben came up. "I know many of you will be surprised to see me speak here. Not many of you have heard my voice, other than maybe my child-voice. No more. My mom represented strength. I hope to channel that now. You will hear my voice more because my mother's death has shocked me into accepting my responsibility. I love you mom, and I will honor you thus. May the force be with us all."

Han smiled at Ben as he sat down. Luke got up, his steps halting as he reached the pyre. "I love you Mara." Luke whispered.

Han locked eyes with Luke in an attempt to give him strength. Everyone stood and Luke and Han lit the pyre. Luke went back to his chair and held his fourteen-year old son tightly.

As was Jedi custom, Mara's body was cremated in silence. Those in the room stayed until the body was cremated then left.

Han left just as the first few Jedi were leaving when Mara's body was completely cremated. "Can you stay on planet for a few standard hours." Han asked the first Jedi who were leaving. "Also, pass this on. Our family may need some time, but I have a feeling the war will intrude soon."

The Jedi looked at each other, and Han startled, but instead of explaining himself Han went inside and sat by his family again.

The Skywalker-Solo family minus Jacen, of course, sat supporting Luke until the fire completely went out. "Luke," Han said, kicking himself for having to say this, "I think the family should convene on the _Falcon." _

Leia looked at Han, startled, from where she was holding Ben, but did not say anything. "Come on." Han supported Luke into _The Falcon. _

"Ben, I think you have something to say." Han said.

Ben sighed, he first looked at Jaina who nodded at him, suspecting what Ben had to say. Then he looked at his Aunt, his father –who looked startled but resolute—and finally his Uncle who nodded supportively.

"First of all, I want to say I am grateful that I have a family that came together like this even after all that has been done to draw us a part. I am sorry for my part in that. I now believe, as do many of the adults, that there was a purposeful plot to draw our family apart. This does not absolve me of my part in it-"

"Ben, you are a child whose teenage rebellion was turned into a galactic incident." Leia interrupted.

Ben smiled at his Aunt. "What I have to say next will be hard enough without interruptions. So, please, dad especially you."

Luke smirked.

"I think Jacen has become a Sith Lord."

Leia gasped, leaning into Han. It was one thing to suspect it, but one thing to hear it from the person who was the closest to Jacen, who was his strongest advocate.

Han's face twitched as he held Leia. On Leia's other side Jaina put her hand comfortingly over her father's and mothers and exchanged a sorrowful look with her Uncle.

"He and Lumiya were, in my opinion, working together. Jacen plotted to take over the Alliance." Ben took a deep breath, here came the hardest part because there was no way to wipe away his culpability here, "I killed Gejjen on Jacen's orders."

Han closed his eyes tightly and sighed.

Ben kept his voice even, "Jacen said I was the only one who could do it, he said I had to. GAG agents trained me en route. We lost a man, my friend. It was this mission and seeing Jacen with Lumiya that made me realize something was wrong. For that reason, I don't completely regret it, because otherwise I might still be following Jacen's orders blindly. Before, I would sometimes sense that something was off with what Jacen was asking me to do, but I would do it regardless. No more. I will accept whatever punishment this family offers." Ben's voice broke here.

Luke got up, and hugged Ben close to him. "There is something more." Luke said, after feeling something in the force.

"I told this to mom just before she went after Lumiya."

Luke exchanged a dark but grieving look with Han, this made Jacen the number one suspect in Mara's death.

"All right, Ben, thank you very much for your honesty." Leia said, "I think I can speak for us all when I say, no punishment. You are back with us, and that is what we want."

"I will need you to repeat what you said to the Jedi Council." Luke said, "I hope I can catch everyone before they leave."

"I asked everyone to stay." Han intervened. "Ben told me beforehand that he would need a word, and I figured that that would result in some Jedi business."

"Thank you." Luke said.

Luke got up to leave but Han gestured him down, "Use the _Falcon." _

"Thanks." Luke said, getting up to call everyone.

"Dad, I will do that." Ben said, this would give him an opportunity to show all the Jedi his changed face and sense.

Luke nodded.

"I'll come too." Han said, needing to get away.

Once Han and Ben were out of the room, Leia collapsed. "Jaina, could you grab your mother some water." Luke said, getting up to move to his sister.

"I was afraid that this would happen." Leia said, weeping. "this is why I never wanted children. Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin were my miracles. I love them dearly, but…"

"This has nothing to do with them being Skywalkers."

"Of course it does! Don't you see, this is personal. Lumiya is targeting our family. She targeted Jacen for Sith because of his family."

"Without your children, the galaxy would have lost protectors. Need I remind you the service that Jacen providing in the Yuuzhan Vong war?" Luke said.

Leia leaned into her brother, "What a day."

Luke sensed a bubbling anger outside the door. "I will be right back."

"Anger does not become you, Jaina. I understand your pain."

Jaina whirled on her Uncle, "Jacen is the reason my mother is crying."

"Your mother would be crying regardless right now." Luke pointed out.

Jaina scowled, "I will be the one to say it. Jacen killed Aunt Mara. He killed a woman who defended him til the end, who loved him."

"We have no evidence of that fact." Luke said.

Jaina was about to speak again, but Leia stirred. "I think your mother needs us right now. I think she needs her family strong and positive. Your mother is a strong woman, but she draws a great amount of her strength from her family. Exude positive emotions. I know you are hurting to, but put that aside right now."

The irony of that situation was not lost on Jaina. A man who had lost his beloved wife, had learnt that his son had committed murder who would now have to convince the Jedi Council not to expel that son was calming Jaina,

Luke and Jaina went in. Luke and Jaina held Leia until they felt the Jedi council members approach.

Leia and Jaina then got up and went to the galley where Ben and Han were already waiting. Luke felt his son's anxiety.

"Friends, I have some disturbing news involving the Gejjen shooting."

Luke felt the suppressed groans in the room. "The Alliance was involved." Kyp said.

"I have just learned that Jacen ordered Ben to kill Gejjen." Luke said, deciding to deliver the news himself.

This time groans were audible. "Not only did the Alliance order an assassination but they used the Jedi to do it." Cilghal said, appalled.

"Ben said, it was this action and something I will get to it in a moment that made him realize that the GAG was on a dangerous path under Jacen and that Jacen is a Sith."

"Now, wait a moment, Master Skywalker. We all agree that Jacen is going down a dangerous road, but can we say he is on the dark side yet." Corran frowned.

"With this council's agreement I would like to call Ben in to tell you what he saw."

Luke looked around and waited for a nod from everyone. Calling Ben in insured that the council members could read him and his emotions as he recounted what he saw.

"Ben." Luke called.

"I greet the Council." Ben said, nervously. "I am sure my father has told you of my involvement in shooting Gejjen. All I can do is apologize."

"Lieutenant Skywalker, please inform us about how you decided Jacen was a sith."

Ben recounted in detail his dealings with Jacen recently, and especially him seeing Lumiya with Jacen.

After Ben was done, the Jedi Council members grilled him carefully about what he saw. Was he sure. Ben was grateful that his Father seemed to support him as his questions were milder and more detail oriented.

"Thank you Ben." Luke said, when the questions had died down.

"I think Jacen is now the Council's number one target." Kyp said, deadly serious.

"Target?" Luke asked, frowning.

"Man we most want to get our hands on." Kyp said. "He is a Sith lord and therefore our target. He now has the GA resources behind him and is a crafty cat. We cannot delay."

"We do need to start planning." Luke conceded, he looked at Cilghal

She sighed. "Can we at least set rules of engagement?"

"Only Masters should try to engage him-"

"Isn't that hubris?" Cilghal asked.

"It is advice that was given to me by Master Yoda when facing my Father and the emperor, see who is ready. The dark side is devious." Luke stopped there, though the phrase, and let's not forget he probably killed Mara, was on the tip of his tongue.

"We should not concede more people to the dark side. That is what a misguided attempt to be fair would equal." Kyp said, decisively. "The dark side is seductive. We saw that with Ben. With two of the best parents on the subject, Jacen was able to lure Ben."

Luke internally smirked at the idea of Kyp defending his and Mara's parenting styles. Ah how things had changed. Luke had wanted to appoint Kyp to the Jedi council so Luke could rein him in and get him to toe the Jedi line, but now Kyp was the one promoting it.

"Should we try and kill him?"

"An Assassination is against the values of the Jedi." Luke said. "Our first goal is, and always is, rehabilitation."

"I agree with Master Skywalker on that." Kyp said, remembering the outcome of Master Skywalker forgiving him.

"As do I, though I believe that rehabilitation in this case will be hard." Cilghal said.

"Not impossible." Luke said, recounting what Obi-Wan had said about the possibility of turning his father back. "Rehabilitation is never impossible."

"So, we are done." Corran said, "Rehabilitation, a rule that Knights and especially apprentices should not try and engage him. If an engagement becomes unavoidable, get out as soon as possible."

"No. What is our public relations standpoint. Do we declare that Jacen is our prime target." Kyp asked. "Do we train a lot of resources on him."

The Jedi Council settled into their chairs. A few minutes later Luke began to sense his sister's anxiety. "Leia and Han are anxiously awaiting our decision, may I call them in?"

"Grandmaster, why don't you leave us for a few minutes and break at least our initial decision to the Solos gently." Cilghal said. "A mother's heart is still a mother's heart."

Luke nodded. "Shall we put the resolution to bring the Solos into the discussion to a vote?"

"Aye." Everyone chorused, except Kyp.

"Master Durron?" Luke asked.

"If you think the Solos can handle this discussion, bring them in. I do not know, therefore I abstain."

"You know Han, what do you think?"

Kyp relented, "I think he will be emotional, but his viewpoint is still important."

Luke went outside, and he held his sister's hands. Then he looked her in the eye. "Leia, Han. Based on what Ben said, the Jedi Council has declared Jacen a Sith Lord… he is our number one target right now."

Leia recoiled, tears welling in her eyes but Han sat stoically. "Nothing I did not already know." His stance read.

"Jaina, if you could wa-hang out with Ben while we finish this meeting, I would appreciate it." Luke said, gently informing his niece and son that he knew they were spying.

"Yes, Uncle Luke." Jaina said, her voice indicating her chagrin.

Luke snickered, once he sensed that Jaina and Ben were no where in earshot.

"Oh those kids." Luke said.

Luke took Leia and Han inside the Jedi council chambers where he saw that a more casual set up had been implemented. Luke sat right besides his sister and on the other side of Leia was Han.

"Princess Leia, Lt. Colonel Solo, General Solo, I hope you understand why we made the decision that we did."

"My son has become everything we were fighting, we understand." Han said, hurt rolling off of him.

Kyp opened his mouth to say something, but Luke intervened. "Han, Leia, we hope to rehabilitate him. We have also decreed that only masters should engage him."

"I hope Fathers are permitted as well." Han said, mutinously.

Luke decided not say anything, but spread his hands.

Luke summarized their discussion so far. "I think, this is a good plan."

"Umm. Uncle Han, Boba Fett sent you something." Ben, who had not been allowed to come inside, said, coming in. "I don't sense any danger."

"_Boba Fett?!"_ Han said.

"Bring it in." Luke said, wanting the combined power of the Jedi Council and the Solos there in case there was anything harmful in it.

"My condolences." Han read, seeing a torture kit enclosed.

"What is this galaxy coming to." Han muttered. "Boba Fett feeling sorry for me."

"This bodes well." Corran Horm says. "The galaxy is uniting again."

"And it starts with the Jedi." Luke said, feeling that this was a good opportunity.

"-it started with a reunion of the Skywalkers." A councilor muttered.

"and now with the Jedi united-"

"Watch out Darth Caedus." Jaina finished, feeling, just like everyone else in the room—including Ben—united and strangely elated.


	2. Padme and Han

"I am going to kill him." Han Solo said to himself, as the Jedi Council deliberated strategy. "He is my son, it was my responsibility to make sure that he turned out right."

Han turned in a circle. "How could this have happened! How could I have not seen what was going on."

"You were a good father and the best son-in-law I could hope for." A ghost said, materializing.

Han examined the incorporeal figure in front of her, and saw the similarities between this woman and Leia. "Senator Amidalla?"

"Call me Padme. I don't think I have the right to be called mom or mother."

"mother." Han said, which caused Padme's mouth to quirk.

"You did the best you could." Padme said. "I am so proud of you and Leia. I know how hard it was for her to have children and for you to marry her and see the children become Jedi. See your best-friend and brother-in-law make a decision you opposed from the bottom of your heart."

Han smirked. He could tell he would have liked this woman. She was upfront, honest, and well, like Leia in many ways.

"Thank you." Han said, but he swiveled around.

"How could I not have seen it?"

"Because, you are not your son's keeper." Padme said, "He is an adult that made his own choices."

Han snorted.

"Solo." Padme said, firmly. "Look at me. You have your own problems that you have been grappling with. You were weighing conscience over friendship and your wife's best interests."

"Han. If nothing else, let my experience guide you." She stepped into more of a shadow so Han couldn't see her face anymore. "I thought myself my husband's keeper. I thought my first responsibility was to him. So, I followed him. I did not think of the future, of my kids, of my responsibility. I followed Anakin to Mustafar. I sacrificed the future because I was so focused on the presence. I was so focused inward.

"not the same situation."

"But it is. You are tied to the Alliance. You, like me, have a talent that can be utilized to make sure the terror your loved one inflicts is limited. Who knows, had I not surrendered, perhaps Anakin's demise would have come sooner. I knew his weak points."

"You didn't mention the benefit to Luke and Leia." Han pointed out, putting his hands in his pockets.

"And you aren't discussing what will happen to Leia if you die pursuing Jacen." Padme countered. "You don't seriously believe that you can take your Sith son do you?"

Han rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I was never force sensitive either." Padme countered.

Han smirked, respecting this woman more and more. He did not remember smirking this much ever. Another thing to hate the Dark Lord for, not getting to spend time and get advice from this woman… wait, wasn't that part of Padme's point.

He looked up to see Padme look understandingly at him. "The rest of your family comes first. Self-preservation comes first. Doing the right thing comes first. Revenge… a misguided attempt to try and save or punish a wayword family member…"  
Han took a deep breath, and he actually now felt at peace with the decision not to go after Jacen.

"Come with me." Padme said, a moment later after scrutinizing Han's face.Han followed Padme into the Jedi Council room.

"Hello," Padme said, looking at every person in the room. "I was sent to give my expertise on the subject at hand. My advice to everyone in this room is not to do what I did. Fight. Fight the sith, do not see Jacen as your brother or as your son or a fellow Jedi but as a Sith Lord threatening everything that you fought so hard for. A Sith Lord who threatens to take away the tranquility and the infrastructure that you installed through sweat and tears. But at the same time, do not forget what Master Durron said at a council meeting not so long ago—there have been those who have gone down the same path and come back stronger. The dark side _can _be defeated within a person. So do not act from a desire for revenge either. Don't forget that though Jacen has committed atrocities and will commit more that he is redeemable."

"I made a mistake, a terrible mistake, when I put my love for my husband above my love for my children. You all have decided against that mistake so far, but I just felt the need to remind you again—be strategic. The desire for revenge will be strong. But as many of you know the desire for vengeance makes some people go crazy and they do not see the larger picture. Simultaneously, the desire for some of you to try and save Jacen will also be strong. But do not sacrifice strategy and tactics. Listen to your instincts. That is one thing that has been missing so far in this conflict, many people in this room have good instincts. They have been ignoring them. That was one of the clever things about the Sith strategy this time around, people with good instincts and better morals were divided to different sides of this conflict. Another piece of advice, keep your friends close. I am squeezing advice together on purpose, I do not have much time. But I will reiterate, trust your instincts and keep your friends close."

Padme beckoned to Han and disappeared to the next room.

Everyone in the room drew in their breath. "Well, I don't think the Jedi Council needs to take any policy action on what Sen. Amidala suggested but it is something that we need to keep in mind." Kyp said, wanting a policy and meeting decision.

"Yes it is." Luke said, trying to stop his eyes from watering.

He took a deep breath and avoided his sister's eyes. "That is very good advice to keep us from repeating past mistakes."

"We must all keep our heads." Luke said.

"Yes." Kyp said. "And one policy outcome must be that every Jedi feel comfortable to share their instinctive thoughts, even if the idea that comes to mind is counter to the stated policy of the Council or more experienced Masters."

"Yes." Luke said. "Not only feel comfortable, but every Jedi is _urged_ if you don't feel comfortable speaking here, speak to your Master or see me privately."

"Taras chi." Cilghal said.

Everyone turned to her. "That might be helpful occasionally in major issues, especially to make people feel comfortable making suggestions and comments even ones that oppose the majority opinion."

"I would oppose making that a policy decision." Kyle said.

"Master Kataran?"

"Sen. Amidalla was talking about making decisions instinctively and the taras chi is about making intellectual decisions. We can implement it sometimes, I agree with Master Cilghal there, but I don't think we should institutionalize it for every major decision."

Luke nodded.

"Unless there is any new business I declare this meeting adjourned. We have all had a trying day. Let us all rest and reflect." Luke said.

"May the Force be with us." Everyone in the room chorused.


End file.
